


Sharp Dressed Men

by Romanse



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chalk Pastel Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanse/pseuds/Romanse
Summary: A repost for dreamsaremadeofthis!  Thanks for letting me know the art was gone!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Sharp Dressed Men

**Author's Note:**

> A repost for dreamsaremadeofthis! Thanks for letting me know the art was gone!

This art is being reposted since it too was an LJ link that has disappeared. This art was inspired by the episode, “A Piece of the Action”, where Jim and Spock dress up as gangsters. Since I originally posted it with a look at the art as a WIP, I'll do it again here too. 

I started off with this rough graphite sketch to create a one-of-a-kind drawing of Spock and Kirk dressed in their gangster attire:

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/70rcsxof00rxjm3)

Once the sketch was done, I decided to start off with coloring something easy like the hats and ties. I was seriously dreading drawing the pin-stripes on the suites. Did you know that Kirk’s hat actually has fur on it? I hope you can see that little detail.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/bxlzzpnot2td7eb)

The picture is now done except for the all important background! I’m happy about how the faces came out because I am not accustomed to drawing faces that small. It’s much harder to draw good likenesses, for me, when the face measures less than 2 inches. 

And here is “Sharp Dressed Men”.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/klijwyhk9vjxd7t)


End file.
